Get Your Tucks in a Row
Get Your Tucks in a Row is the second episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11 and the 227th episode overall. It aired on June 24, 2013. Characters Red Team *Grif *Simmons *Sarge Blue Team *Tucker *Caboose *Washington *Epsilon (Mentioned only) Project Freelancer *Carolina (Mentioned only) Plot Caboose and Wash take the tank back to Blue base in order to confront Tucker. When the two arrive, Wash reminds Tucker that no one is to touch the tank. Wash also reminds Tucker that until they're rescued, they need to be more mindful of the resources they have and to report to him about anything. Wash then says that with Church and Carolina gone, he's now responsible for holding the teams together and then holds Tucker responsible for the shipwreck. Tucker then makes a badly timed joke about the crashed ship's entire crew dying at the time of the crash. Meanwhile, at Red base, Sarge continues to complain about the base layout, such as sandbags and rain tarps in the west wing. Grif agrees with him by also mentioning the hole in the base's roof. Simmons, having designed the layout, doesn't see the problem, stating it's the ideal place for his vegetable garden and the damaged engine of the ship, which resides above the Red base, will keep them warm for the winter, though Sarge mentions the huge amounts of radiation the engine gives off. Simmons then becomes saddened by the fact that the faulty engine is responsible for changes in his vegetable crops, rather than his farming. Grif attempts to cheer him up, but sarcastically insults him. Transcript Fade in. The tank is seen driving over a bridge, heading for Blue base. Cut to Tucker exiting the base. Tucker: 'Oh shit. ''Caboose appears from behind the tank 'Caboose: '''We are back. '''Tucker: '''Caboose?! Christ I thought you were in that thing. Wait, who is in that thing? ''Wash exits the tank '''Washington: Hello private. Tucker: '''Oh shit. '''Wash: '''Tucker, what is the one thing I tell you each and every morning? '''Tucker: '''Wake up. '''Wash: The other thing. Tucker: For the love of god, stop sleeping naked. Wash: Don't let anyone touch the tank. Tucker: Heh, okay I can see where you're going with this. Wash: '''Until we're rescued, we need to be more mindful of the supplies that we have. '''Tucker: I know, I know. Ration the food, maintain our equipment. Caboose: 'Brush your teeth, don't talk to strangers, try not to shoot anyone while they're trying to brush their teeth. '''Wash: '''And always report in to me. '''Tucker: '''Do we have to? '''Wash: '''Yes. I even put up that old Blue Team organizational chart to help demonstrate the point. ''Cut to a view of the Blue team's organization chart '''Tucker: '''Yeah, but we never really listened to that. Church just kinda shouted orders and we'd get around to them...eventually. Or we wouldn't, whatever. '''Caboose: He was an inspiration to us all. Wash: '''Well Church and Carolina decided to run off without so much as a goodbye. So it's up to me to keep us all together. Maybe if someone hadn't have crashed the ship, we wouldn't be in this mess. '''Tucker: '''Whoa, wait a second. Why are you looking at me when you say that? '''Wash: I just have a hard time believing that thousands of well trained crew members were to blame for the incident. Tucker: Well they definitely didn't survive it. Ah ha ha ha. Ahem. Wash: Wow. Tucker: '''Yeah. '''Wash: '''You proud of yourself? '''Tucker: '''No. '''Caboose: Yeah that was, that's too soon. Prob-probably too soon for sound effects too. (makes sound effects) "Meeer. Oh god help us, Kapow." Yeah that's too soon. Cut to Red base, where Sarge approaches Grif and Simmons outside the base Sarge: '''Absolutely unacceptable. '''Simmons: '''I couldn't agree more sir. '''Grif: But you have no idea what he's going to say. Simmons: '''Oh, right yea, just got a little excited. '''Grif: You are the worst kind of person. Sarge: Quiet morons, we've got a situation on our hands. Grif: Which is? Sarge: '''The deplorable condition of Red Base. '''Grif: '''You're still hung up on that? We're stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a mysterious, and seemingly uninhabited jungle might I add, and you're worried about the condition of our makeshift fort? '''Simmons: Besides, I don't think our base is even that bad. Grif: Well...I wouldn't say that. Simmons: What? What's wrong with it? Grif: Seriously? There's an enormous hole in the roof. Every night it rains, I get washed into the corner! Cut to a view of Red base's hole Simmons: '''Oh, well, yeah there's that, but I mean overall. '''Sarge: '''And the majority of the west wing is made up of sand bags and rain tarps. '''Grif: Which reminds me. If we have rain tarps, why aren't we using them to cover up the hole in the roof? Simmons: Listen, I think you guys are blowing this whole thing a little out of proportion. Grif: '''You're just saying that because you're the one that designed the base. '''Simmons: Well I did a better job than you would have done. Sarge: 'That's not saying much. '''Grif: '''I bet I could at least do it in a better location. '''Simmons: '''But this is the ''best location. The sunlight is perfect for maintaining my vegetable garden and the faulty engine from the ship should keep us warm all winter. 'Sarge: '''But aren't slipspace engines extremely radioactive? ''Cut to a view of the slipspace engine 'Grif: '''Well that would explain why my hair keeps falling out and why all your cabbages have three heads. '''Simmons: '''I thought I was just really good at farming. '''Grif: '''No Simmons, you're good at other things. Like always being on time, maintaining your virginity. ''Grif runs towards Red base '''Simmons: ''(yelling) ''Oh yeah, well we'll see who's laughing when my garden produces a bountiful crop in the coming harvest! '''Grif: '''Glad to hear you still have that virginity on lock-down buddy. Trivia *This episode is in memory of David "Knuckles Dawson" Dreger, a community member of Rooster Teeth who had been missing since May 26, 2013 but his body was found on June 20, 2013 in Ambleside Park north of Vancouver. His work for Rooster Teeth included working for the Achievement Hunter gaming community site. *This episode reveals that the canyon the Reds and Blues have crashed in is surrounded by a jungle. *The title may be a possible reference to Wash disciplining Tucker over letting the Reds steal their tank. *At the start of the episode, Tucker is seen with his sword handle on his thigh; however in his final scene, he is seen with a pistol instead. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 11